Goodbye, Konoha
by Ichigo and Hiyori
Summary: After Naruto's sixth birthday, he's chased out of the village, but what will become of him when Killer B & Yugito find him? Will he have a better life, or will he be left to rot like in Konoha? Not YugiXNaru, though I wish I could've made it that way. R&R, Strong Naruto! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

"Hey kid, hid, wake up," Naruto heard a voice yelling to him, but he couldn't open his eyes. He found himself slowly walking through a stinky sewer like hallway, almost being pulled along by some invisible force. He saw a red light at the end of the hallway and ran towards. _'Maybe it's an exit!' _Naruto thought as he sped up as fast as his 6 year old legs could handle. What he saw next nearly made him void his bowels. There, behind bars, was the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It stared at him through red, menacing eyes as he shook fearfully. _'I thought the fourth had killed the Kyuubi? Maybe the villagers finally succeeded and the shinigami is going to feed me to the Kyuubi,' _Naruto thought as he slowly walked to meet his fate.

"**Yes boy, come closer! Rip that seal off of this cage and free me so I can devour your soul!"** The Kyuubi roared out, chuckling as Naruto jumped back in shock.

"Kid! Stay away from the demon!" the voice from earlier yelled. Naruto looked around, trying to discern where the voice was coming from. He decided on one thing at that moment; if he could hear this voice, he was probably still alive. Naruto walked back out the hallway, deciding that he needed to wake up right now.

_Outside Konoha_

"Dammit, this kid seems to be getting closer to a biju's presence. Yugito! Seal this area off with chakra suppressors, we can't allow anybody to know we're here!" a big, dark skinned man yelled to his blonde companion.

"Hai," Yugito said, sprinting off in a random direction after placing a seal.

"C'mon kid, don't do it," B said as the chakra cloak that had enveloped the young boy started to recede. Naruto slowly opened his eyes, the sudden light blurred his vision.

"Where am I? Are you here to try and kill me too?" Naruto asked, shying away from B.

"No, we were worried about ya 'cause you were unconscious on the ground," Bee said, purposely leaving out the chakra cloak part.

"Thank you mister. Though I don't think I can go back to my home," Naruto said, frowning. Bee looked confused, and so did Yugito as she stood next to her sensei.

"Why can't you?" Yugito asked.

"Because the villagers and shinobi try to kill me night after night and I finally escaped them," Naruto said, a quick look of pain crossing his face.

"Yugito, send a message to the Raikage, we're withdrawing our treaty offer. After this young kid has had so many people in the village try to kill him, I don't think anybody in Kumo would want to be their ally's," Bee said a look of 'Don't argue' in his eyes. "What's your name kiddo?" Bee asked, watching for a response.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I want to be the number one ninja!" Naruto yelled, a refreshed look in the young blonde's eyes.

"Well Naruto, would you like to come to Kumo with us?" Bee asked, Yugito glaring at his back.

"Sure!" Naruto yelled, jumping up and onto his feet.

"But Bee-sen-" Yugito started but was cut off as she saw Bee turn, glaring daggers at her.

"Yugito, start heading off to Kumo, I'm going to catch up," Bee said, sitting next to the blonde who sat down, feeling dizzy.

"What's your name mister?" Naruto asked, turning to Bee

"Yo yo yo, my names Kirabi but you can just call me Bee," Bee said, chuckling as he heard Yugito face fault.

"Can you teach me to rap just like you, Mr. Cool?" Naruto said, smirking when he heard Bee laugh. There was a loud crash as Yugito slammed head first into a tree, and Bee rolled around on the ground, laughing.

"The people in Kumo may just kill me if I teach you to rap," Bee said, still laughing like hell.

"Is it weird that I saw the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Naruto asked and Bee grew still, sitting straight up and rigid.

"W-when did you see the Kyuubi?" Bee asked, hoping it wasn't what he though it was.

"While I was on the ground, I entered this sewer type place. I walked along it and came to a cage where I saw it. At first I thought the shinigami was going to feed me to it, but I wasn't thrown into a cage or anything, and then I heard your voice," Naruto said, shivering in fear of his encounter with the great Biju.

"Hold on kid," Bee said, grabbing Naruto's arm and sunshinning them to Kumo.

_Kumo_

"You WHAT!?" A yelled, just hearing his brother's explanation.

"I was doing what is best for the child, A," Bee said, sending off some killer intent.

"Killer B, if this comes to war, I will hold you personally res-" A was cut off by his brother.

"Don't worry about it, they think the villagers finally chased him out of the village. Besides, if you were in my position, you probably would've went berserk on the village. The shinobi were trying to KILL Naruto, and I did what was best," Bee said, looking his brother dead in the eye.

"Alright, though one other thing does concern me. The boy said he contacted the nine-tailed fox?" A asked, receiving a nod.

"Yes sir, and shortly after we found him, a thick red cloak of chakra similar to mine was starting to envelop him. That was right about the time he placed himself meeting the fox," Bee explained.

"Hmm, so the Yondaime was unable to 'kill' the fox, so he sealed it away, the sandaime covering and saying that he killed it so no one knew the boy to be the container. Yet somehow, the news was leaked, and the boy was treated as a demon," A theorized, shaking his head. "Well, it's a new life for the boy. At least here, the jinchuriki are treated as heroes. Bee, bring the boy in, I want to meet our newest addition to the family," A said, ushering Bee to go get the boy. Bee came back in, seemingly alone.

"Raikage-sama, I'd like you to meet Naruto," Bee said, stepping to the side, revealing an image the Raikage thought he'd never see again. To Bee, he had never seen his brother act this way; his brother, currently face faulting, was acting like a complete lunatic.

"Umm, what's wrong with Raikage-sama?" Naruto asked Bee, who just chuckled half-heartedly.

"B-boy, do you know who your parents are?" A said, trying to overcome the initial shock of who the kid looked like.

"No, I was born an orphan. I was told my parents died in the Kyuubi attack, though that was before they started trying to kill me for some odd reason," Naruto said, keeping a sad smile across his face.

"I think I may know who you're parents are, Naruto," A said, pulling out a photo from a desk drawer. It was of a light skinned man going head to head against the Raikage.

"Is that the Yondaime?" Naruto asked, clueless.  
"Yes, it is. And if my hypothesis is correct, the Yondaime is your father," A said, laughing as Bee face faulted and Naruto stared out of confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked as Bee face faulted again.

"I mean, the reason your parents died in the attack is because the Yondaime stopped the Fox and your mom, if I'm not mistaken, was Kushina Uzumaki. She was the only Uzumaki in Konoha," A said, watching as Naruto fainted.

"Umm, are you serious?" Bee asked, catching Naruto before he hit the floor.

"Absolutley," A said, sending them out of his office. Today's going to be a long day


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the hell is my godson!" Jiraya yelled, storming into the Hokage's office.

"Wait, he's not at his apartment?" Sarutobi questioned.

"No! Now where is he?!" Jiraya yelled yet again, infuriated that his student's only legacy was now missing.

"Jiraya, calm down. I'll have the most trusted ANBU search him out," Sarutobi said calmly. "By the way, could you check the village gates to see if the people from Kumo are here yet? You never know if the guards are going to give them a hard time."

"Fine, but I better know where my godson is by the time the meeting with Kumo is over," Jiraya said, grudgingly, as he walked out of the elder Hokage's office.

"Alright, you guys heard me, search for Naruto. Inu, use your dog summons and sniff him out, while the rest of you search his favorite places," Hiruzen said, lighting his pipe. _'You better be ok, Naruto,'_ Hiruzen thought, readying to do some paperwork.

_10 minutes later_

"He got out of the village? HOW THE HELL DID HE GET OUT OF HERE AND NOBODY NOTICED!?" Hiruzen yelled, loud enough that the Raikage shuddered in his office. The Inu ANBU was scared beyond hell at this point. Not many things had gotten the Hokage pissed off like this, and that wasn't even the worst part.

"Umm, Hokage-sama, that's not the worst part," Inu started, but stopped when he saw Hiruzen glare so hard it would kill a civilian.

"How the HELL is there more?" Sarutobi growled through clenched teeth. Inu sweat dropped, fearing for his life at this point.

"Well, it seems as though he disappeared. Like, Hirashin disappeared, and there's two other smells in the area where he disappeared along with a small remnant of the fox's chakra," Inu said, readying to dodge in case Hiruzen were to throw something.

"How the hell could he disappear? And who the hell do the smells belong to?" Sarutobi asked.

"They seem to belong to two other jinchurikis, though I have no idea who they are," Inu said, hoping this much info would keep him from getting demoted.

"Yes, well, it seems as though you've done your best. I know how close you were to Naruto, so I'm taking you off the search mission. You and Itachi both are removed due to the fact he was like a little brother to you two," Hiruzen said, calming down, though still flustered.

"Sarutobi-sensei, the Kumo ninja have yet to arrive, oh, hello Inu-san," Jiraya said, standing on the ledge of the window.

"Ah, Jiraya, I have a special mission for you and a few ANBU of your choice. Although Weasel and Inu-san are automatically removed from the line up because of their close relationship to Naruto, you can choose any of the ANBU. I will brief you on the mission parameters once you have chosen the ANBU," Sarutobi said, receiving a nod from the toad sage.

"I'll do it on one condition; Inu-san AND Weasel-san are to come along with me. If they come with me, then hopefully, if Naruto went on his own accord, they will be able to talk him back to the village, given their close relationship to Naruto," Jiraya stated, allowing no room for argument. Hiruzen nodded in defeat; when Jiraya set his mind on something, there was no changing it.

"Besides, I'll only need Inu and Weasel, as I'm going to be picking up a former teammate on the way here," Jiraya said. Hiruzen looked on in confusion.

"Depends on which teammate," Sarutobi said, hoping it was who he thought it was.

"Don't worry it's not Orichimaru-teme. First I have to track her down, however," Jiraya said, smirking mischievously.

"If you do any of your research on this mission, I will have both Inu and Weasel tell Tsunade," Sarutobi shot back an equally mischievous smile. Jiraya sweat dropped in remembrance of the last time Tsunade caught him doing some of his 'research'.

"Hey, that's not funny! The last time she found out she nearly killed me and then refused to heal me!" Jiraya yelled, while Inu shifted nervously.

"Alright, we're getting off topic. Inu, tell Weasel to pack for a long mission, and you do the same. Jiraya, I'm guessing you had already heard about Naruto?" Sarutobi questioned, receiving a nod from the toad sage, "Good. I'll be expecting you all to leave by midnight tonight. Dismissed." Sarutobi sighed, watching as two of his best ninja left the room. Now he had even more paper work to do.

_Raikage's Office_

"Hmm, this is an interesting development. Konoha seems to be sending out a team of their best ninja, sannin included, to search for Naruto," A said aloud to no one in particular. After all, no one was in the room, except for his most loyal ANBU guard. There was a sudden knock at the door, weird as the receptionist didn't say anybody up. He sent a quiet signal for his guard to be ready. After all, wit Konoha on the look out for Naruto, he could never be too cautious.

"Come in," A said, watching as the door was pushed open to reveal Naruto.

"Hi Raikage-sama. I wanted to ask you something," Naruto said, waiting for the Raikage to speak.

"Of course, you can ask me anything Naruto," A said, smiling warmly at the blonde.

"Can I train under Mr. B? I want to be able to protect myself and everyone around me," Naruto said, receiving a light chuckle from A.

"Of course you can, you just have to ask him yourself. And might I say, that is one noble cause to become stronger for. With the right training, you'll become one hell of a ninja someday," A said, chuckling as he saw Naruto's expression brighten at these words.

"Thank you Raikage-sama!" Naruto yelled in excitement.

"It was nothing, though I do want to know something; how did you sneak past the guards in the tower?" A asked, wondering how to fix his defenses.

"Well, when you're hiding from shinobi trying to kill you, you learn real fast how to disguise and camouflage yourself," Naruto said, smiling as he walked out of the office. A smiled; that boy was really something. He snuck past 15 ANBU and not a single one noticed him. He would be one promising ninja…

**AN: Alright, that's it for Ch. 2. Before someone asks, Naruto is living with Bee right now. I have NOT decided what I'm going to be able to do with the Konoha retrieval team, though I think I may have an idea. As always, thank you for viewing, and review please. Ideas are accepted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Alright, I'm not as happy with this chapter as the others, but I think it will get the point across. R&R**

_2 years later, Land Of frost_

"All right, thanks for your info," Jiraya said, walking out of the bar after meeting with his informant.

"So, did he know where Naruto is?" Inu said, waiting quietly in the shadows. Jiraya shook his head in defeat.

"It's as if he's dropped off the face of the earth. Kakashi, go tell Itachi and Tsunade to get packed. I have one or two last resort informants that are a longshot," Jiraya said, sitting down on a bench just outside the bar.

"Hai Jiraya-sama," Kakashi said sunshinning to their hotel. _'Naruto, where are you?' _Jiraya thought desperately.

"I hear you're looking for a certain blonde-haired boy," an old man asked, sitting down on the bench next to the toad sage. He wore a simple white and blue jumpsuit, with a pair of blue shinobi sandals. He stood about 155 cm tall, and had blue eyes and grey, spiked hair.

"So? It's been two years, and still no trace of the boy. I'm almost out of options," Jiraya said, opening up to the man.

"Ah. But you still haven't used up all your options. As of now, you have another member in your search for Minato's son," the old man said quietly, enough so Jiraya could here it, however, not loud enough for anybody spying on them to here. Jiraya sweat dropped at this; how in hell's name did he know who Naruto's father was?

"Excuse me, but if I may ask, what the HELL are you talking about?" Jiraya questioned. The old man just threw Jiraya a smile, his thin, spiky white hair shifting as he did so.

"I mean, I'm one of the best sensory types you can find, with exception for the few Uzumakis left out in the world," The old man said, still smiling as he went.  
"Yeah, to bad you have absolutely no idea what his chakra feels like," Jiraya said, looking down to his feet.

"Oh, but I just might. I know what Minato's chakra feels like, and the child of a man has a similar chakra presence, as does the demon fox sealed inside the young boy. I doubt that there are many people with that chakra in the world," the man said, smiling as he saw Jiraya pick his head up.

"How far can you sense a chakra presence?" he asked, hoping it was a good distance.

"Hmm, I'd say probably about 2,000 kilometers in each direction, though in my old age it may be a bit smaller of a range," the old man said, laughing as he saw Jiraya's jaw hit the floor.

"Seriously? Can you sense anything right now?" Jiraya asked like a kid during Christmas time.

"Hmm, I feel a slight resemblance to the described chakra signature, though it seems a bit weak. He may be just barely out of my range, though it feels as if there are two other jinchuriki near him in the Land of Lightning. Like I said, he's a bit out of my range, though I can tell he's definitely in the Land Of Lightning. So, shall I go get ready?" the old man asked, a look of Excitement and vigor on his face.

"Sure, but just one thing; what's your name?" Jiraya asked, sweat dropping as the old man chuckled

"Now, now, where would the fun be if I told you my name after we only just met," The old man said running off at the speed of a gennin. _'Hmm, I'm going to have to be careful with this one. But one thing's still bugging me, he looks oddly familiar, though I can't place him,' _Jiraya thought silently, awaiting the return of his comrades.

_Kumo, 1 hour later_

Naruto stood in a rocky clearing, and he stood about 149 CM tall. He had on a dark blue jumpsuit with white stripes running down the sleeves and legs.

"Alright, Mr. Nine, let's get this done with so we can dine," Killer B said, taking up a defensive against his student.

"Alright! Are we having Ramen again today?" Naruto yelled out excitedly. He charged, appearing rather recklessly. He threw a sloppy punch, only for Bee to block it.

"You have much to learn still," Bee said, Naruto throwing yet another punch.

"Clone Explosion Jutsu!" a voice from somewhere near yelled, the 'Naruto' that was fighting Bee exploded, throwing the jinchuriki back.

"Hmm, so you learned _That _jutsu. I'm impressed, though it won't be nearly en-" Bee was cut off by a fist slamming into his gut. Bee spit up, a bit of blood mixing with the saliva.

"Don't underestimate a Namikaze," Naruto said in front of him, while a clone appeared behind the muscular man and brought his heel into Bee's side. 'Bee' puffed, being replaced by a log as the clones heel connected.

"Didn't think I'd fall for th-" Bee was cut off by a hissing noise, followed by a small explosion which enveloped the man in a cloud of smoke.

"Ha! You may not have fallen for my clone, but you did fall for my explosive tag," Naruto bragged proudly, watching as the smoke cleared to show his mentor, clothes singed and burned away in parts. Naruto laughed as he saw the state his sensei was in. Bee growled, and launched forward at unprecedented speeds. Naruto saw this, and tried unsuccessfully to run, a punch landing in his ribs, sending the kid flying into a conveniently placed tree. Killer B charged again, intent to finish the battle, but stopped. There had been several larger chakra sources that flickered, ones large enough to be- Killer B didn't even want to finish that thought. If the sannin were here, then they must know of Naruto being in Kumo. And that wouldn't end well, not with the sannin that are after Naruto.

"Naruto, good job. Let's go, we have to go talk to the Raikage immediately," Bee said, not waiting for a response before grabbing Naruto and sunshinning to A's office.

_With Jiraya & Company, outside of Kumo_

"Halt. Identification papers and state your business," a guard said, stopping Jiraya and the rest of the group.

"Jiraya the Toad Sage, and I'm here to see the Raikage. The rest of my group is my guard," Jiraya said, quite coldly.

"Yes sir, Jiraya, we will escort you to the Raikage's office, however, your _guard_ is to stsy outside in the village," the guard said, his voice venomous at the word guard.

"Alright, guard, your to relax for the rest of the day and meet up at the hotel later. I just have to talk to the Raikage quick," Jiraya said as his 'guard' walked off in different directions. Jiraya continued with the guard, heading toward the tallest tower in Kumo.

_With Itachi_

"Naruto-nii-san, where are you?" Itachi questioned as he stared towards the sky.

"Sir, did you just say Naruto?" a girl asked as she approached the Uchiha. Itachi turned to her, and stared. _'If she knows Naruto, then that Old Man really is a sensory type,' _Itachi thought as he threw on a smile.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Itachi asked, trying not to raise any suspicions.

"Of course I do, I helped him after he ran away from the villagers in Konoha that were trying to kill him," the blonde said, smiling as she remembered that day.

"Do you know where he is?" Itachi asked desperately.

"Of course, he's out training with Bee-sensei. My names Yugito, what's yours?" Yugito asked, smiling.

"Itachi. Naruto was like a little brother to me," Itachi said. Yugito looked quizzically at Itachi until it hit him.

"That's it. You must be either Inu-san or Weasel-san that Naruto talks so fondly of," Yugito said.

"Yes I am, though I'd rather not divulge exactly who," Itachi said, calming down from his sudden excitement.

"Well, come on, I'll show you to where Bee-sensei and Naruto are," Yugito said, grabbing Itachi's hand and dragging him along.

_With Kakashi_

"Naruto, where are you?" he questioned himself under his breathe, blowing his hair out of his face. He had flattened his gray hair so that it covered most of his face, and removed his black mask and headband protector along with all other ninja supplies so he wouldn't be recognized. He wasn't paying attention, walking aimlessly. If this lead turned out to be nothing, then he would have to head back. The mission would be a failure, and he'd have to give up hope on his 'little brother'. He bumped into something soft and fell back.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" a voice yelled. _'Wait, that sounds like-' _Kakashi stopped that thought as the person came into view.

"Rin?" Kakashi asked tentatively, recognizing the purple marks on the girls cheeks. Rin's eyes immediately darkened as she grabbed Kakashi by his shirt and glared dangerously at him.

"How do you know my name?" she asked in a low whisper, barely audible.

"Rin, it's me, Kakashi," Kakashi said, matching Rin's level of voice as he moved his hair partially to reveal the Sharingan.

"Kakashi? What are you doing in Kumo?" she asked, helping her old teammate back up.

"I'm here searching for Naruto, and should I ask why you're here in Kumo?" Kakashi shot back, standing to his feet.

"I'm on a mission right now," Rin said. Kakashi just nodded his head.

"Come on, let's get something to eat. I'm starved, I've been traveling with Jiraya-sama and Tsunade-sama all day with no breaks at all," Kakashi said, walking along with Rin.

"Wait, you're traveling with 2 of the sannin?" she asked, nearly dropping her jaw at this.

"Yeah, they're Naruto's godparents," Kakashi said in his neutral tone.

"Wait, are you telling me that-"

"Yep. Naruto's parents are in fact Minato-sensei and Kushina. They hid that factor because of Iwa's hatred towards Minato-sensei," Kakashi said as he continued walking.

"Wow. Follow me, they've got a great Dango bar up ahead," Rin said, walking ahead of her former teammate.

_With the old man_

'_Naruto, you better be here. I've but just this last bit of chakra to see you,' _the old man thought, sitting on a nearby bench. He ran a hand through his silver hair, a stress line forming on his forehead.

"Hello, Hokage-dono," a man said, sitting next to the old man.

"Ahh, I'm not surprised that you recognize me, Raikage-dono. After all, we were enemies in the war, and we did match each other in strength. So, tell me, how's Naruto doing?" the old man asked, waiting for an answer patiently.

"So, you know?" A asked the man, receiving a nod, "Well, he's doing fine. He'll become one hell of a ninja someday. If you ask me, he'll surpass you by the age of fourteen. He learns rather quickly, and specializes in stealth," A explained, receiving a nod from the man.

"Well, I guess it was for the better that he was to come to Kumo, though I still wonder, how did he come here?" the man asked. A sighed, he wasn't looking forward to this part.

"Well….."

_With Tsunade_

"Another round of Sake, please," Tsunade slurred as she sat at a bar. Most people were sitting away from her, though, due to her reputation. The bartender hurriedly filled her glass with Sake before running off to tend the other patrons.

"Tsunade-sama, I think you've had enough Sake for right now," Shizune said, stopping the bartender from refilling the Sannin's glass. Tonton oinked in agreement, though ran away in fear when Tsunade glared towards the two of them.

"What, it's true, you need to stop. We're on a mission to look for Naruto," Shizune whispered loud enough for Tsunade only to hear.

"I guess you're right. C'mon, lets go see if Jiraya is done yet," Tsunade said, stumbling out of the bar, Shizune following close behind.

**AN: Alright, I know there could've been a bit more detail, but I'm kind of tapped out between school, work at home, and the hospital. This chapter was more to build off of. I know the characters are a bit out of their usual personalities, and I'm sorry about that. And I'll give you one guess as to who the old man is, though I can honestly tell you he won't be in this story very long. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

_With Jiraya, Raikage tower_

"Hello, I'm here to speak with the Raikage," Jiraya said in his most polite voice.

"I'm sorry, but the Raikage is out at this moment. I'm afraid you'll just have to wait," the secretary said, gesturing to the seats adjacent to the secretary's desk.

"What do you mean Raikage-sama isn't here?" a voice whined. It seemed to be coming from a long hallway that led to the Raikage's office.

"Gaki, I told you, my brother only left because of someone from his past showing up. He even stated that in the note he left!" another voice scolded.

"Can we get some ramen?" the first voice asked.

"Sure, but you're paying," the second voice said.

"But I paid last time!" the first voice sounded. They seemed to be at the end of the-

"NARUTO?" Jiraya yelled/questioned as he jumped up from the seat at the sight of his godson.

"Hey, who's the old guy and how does he know my name?" Naruto asked, turning to Bee. Bee sighed in frustration, he tried to prevent this, and yet here it is, happening.

"His name is Jiraya, the Toad Sage and one of the legendary Sannin. He knows your name because he was the one who helped to name you," Bee explained, mentally preparing himself for a battle.

"Oh yeah, you're the perverted old man that had taught my dad!" Naruto said, recognizing the name. Bee and Jiraya both sweat dropped at this.

"Hey, only your dad can call me that," Jiraya said, defending his honor.

"Yeah, sure thing Ero-sennin. I thought you were allied with Konoha?" Naruto asked, waiting paitiently for a reply.

"Well, that's the thing. I wanted to know why you came to Kumo," Jiraya asked, Bee notably settling down at the statement.

"I was being beaten and nearly killed by most of the civilians and shinobi in the village, so I ran away on my sixth birthday. I fell unconscious and these two found me. When I woke up, they asked me a bunch of questions and then asked if I wanted to live in Kumo with them and I said yes," Naruto summarized, explaining his whole ordeal in one breath.

"Wow, the old man and I have some 'discussing' when I get back to Konoha. As for why I'm here, it'd be useless to try and get you back to Konoha; you've got people that genuinely care about you. And, I'd like to return in two months time with a few presents for Naruto," Jiraya said, directing the last part towards Killer B. Bee just nodded in approval, agreeing that the sannin could come back.

"Naruto, before I go, I have a surprise for you, though I won't reveal it till later tonight," Jiraya said as he stood up and walked out of the building. Bee let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He knew he could trust the sannin, because even though he was a ninja, he was truly helpful and trustable.

"You're paying for Ramen!" Naruto yelled as he ran out of the building. Bee sweat dropped. Out of all that, he still wanted ramen.

_With Yugito and Itachi_

"Hmm, I thought they would've been here. Usually they don't stop training unless one of them drops unconscious," Yugito said, turning to Itachi.

"Yes, well, I better be going. I have to meet up with Jiraya-sama," Itachi said as he started to head off towards the village.

"Hey, you want to have dinner? I mean, you don't have to meet up with him right away, do you?" Yugito asked, smiling as she saw the Uchiha turn around.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. He did tell us that we had to be there by midnight, so I guess I have time," Itachi said, standing there until Yugito caught up with him. The two walked off towards town, discussing small stuff of everyday life.

_With Kakashi and Rin_

"So, how was the village the last time you were in it?" Kakashi asked, making small chat as he at some Dango.

"Oh, it was fine, though a bit dull. How long have you been gone?" Rin asked, finishing a stick of Dango.

"About two years, give or take a few months. I've been traveling with Jiraya, Tsunade, Itachi, and Shizune looking for sensei," Kakashi said, using the code name they had made up for Naruto.

"Have you found sensei?" Rin asked, knowing this would be the first time that she'd have seen Naruto.

"Yeah, he some where's in this village, though exactly where, I don't know," Kakashi said, frowning.

"Hey, I just noticed that you're not wearing your mask," Rin said, finally taking in Kakashi's whole face.

"Yeah, I had to take it off sometime. After all, the only two things I'll be remembered for are the Sharingan, and the mask. If sensei were here right now, he'd be ashamed of me. I should've taken full responsibility for his kid, but instead all I do is just request to guard him," Kakashi said, finishing the Dango with a frown.

"No I wouldn't, Kakashi," a familiar voice stated in the background. Both Rin and Kakashi whipped their heads around at this to find the old man standing behind them.

"Minato-sensei?" both shinobi said as they put the facts together.

"Yes, but no. I'm a special type of clone that was created for this sole purpose. The more chakra I use, the older I look. And unfortunately, I'm almost out of my chakra, so I have one last thing I can do before I disappear," the clone said, frowning in sadness.

"Wait, so were you created the night of the Kyuubi attack?" Rin asked the clone.

"No, I was created before that to defeat the enemy of all Kage; Paperwork," the clone said as the two shinobi sweat dropped.

"Now come on, I have to get to Naruto before I run out of chakra," the clone said, hurrying the two former teammates out of the bar.

_With Naruto and Bee_

"Was that really the legendary Toad sage?" Naruto asked as he inhaled (Yes, inhaled) his bowl of Ramen.

"Yes, and he's traveling with a platoon from the looks of things," Bee said, eating his Ramen at a more normal pace.

"Wow, and is it true he's a super pervert?" Naruto asked, receiving a nod from the jinchuriki. "Yugito nii-san is going to kill him," Naruto said, earning a hearty chuckle from his sensei.

"Yes, but that's if he starts peeping on the hot springs," Bee stated, shivering from the thought of Jiraya being beaten to a bloody pulp by girls in towels.

"What do you think the surprise is?" Naruto asked, brimming with questions.

"To be honest, I haven't the slightest clue," Bee said as he finished his second bowl of Ramen while Naruto was on his 24th.

"Excuse me, sir; can you put this on my tab?" A asked as he walked up to the Ramen Stand and sat down next to his brother.

"Hai, Raikage-sama," the chef said.

"Naruto, we have to meet up with Jiraya-dono as soon as we can. Naruto, your dad wishes to speak with you," A said, watching as Naruto sped off towards the only hotel in Kumo.

**AN: I'm sorry; I can't continue this chapter any further. I know it kind of sucked, though it's the best I can do at the moment. R&R**


End file.
